Timeline
300 Miljoen V.C. *Phineas, Ferb, and Candace zijn aangekomen in de prehistorisch Danville. ("Terug in de tijd") *Isabella en Kampvuur Meisjes zijn in de prehistorisch Danville aangekomen om Phineas, Ferb, and Candace te redden. ("Terug in de tijd") 27.000 V.C. *Conk is cryogenically frozen in a block of ice in prehistoric Danville. *Prehistoric Mammals Arrive in Prehistoric Danville. Victoriaanse tijd *Jekyll Doofenshmirtz werd geboren. *Jeremiah werd geboren. *Constance werd geboren. *Ferbgor werd geboren. *Dr. Phineastein werd geboren. *Unnamed Victorian age Isabella lookalike werd geboren. 1800s *Pizzazium Infinionite is ontdekt in 1894. ("Kleine meisjes worden groot") *Xavier Onassis bouwt een tijdmachine. ("Terug in de tijd") 1900s 40s-50s *Reginald is born in England. *Clyde is born. *Betty Jo is born. *Lorraine is born. *Danny's parents meet and fall in love through "boogie-woogie" music. *Dr. Lloyd Wexler is born. *Winifred is born. *A short movie is made about Pizzazium Infinionite, to celebrate it's 50th anniversary in 1944. ("Vanessassary Roughness") 60s-70s *Danny of Love Händel is born. *Linda is born of Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn. *Lawrence is born in England. *Doofenshmirtz is born in Gimelschtump, Druelselstein. *All people of Gimelschtump have to give their lawn gnomes away for money. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Roger Doofenshmirtz is born. *Doofenshmirrtz draws a face on a balloon and calls it Balloony. He loses it, and is not much later found by Mitch. ("The Chronicles of Meap") 80s *Linda becomes the famous one-hit wonder, Lindana. 90s *Love Händel is formed. *Doofenshmirtz marries Charlene. *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is born. *Candace is born in Danville. *Phineas is born in Danville. *Ferb is born in England. *Linda and Lawrence fell in love at Love Händel's farewell concert. *Isabella is born. *Buford is born. *Baljeet and Mishti are born in India. *Love Händel breaks up. 2000s *Bucky dies and is replaced by Perry. *Perry is purchased by the Flynn-Fletcher family. (Phineas and Ferb) *The Phineas and Ferb series starts. (Rollercoaster) *Phineas and Ferb construct the Coolest Coaster Ever. ("Rollercoaster") *Phineas and Ferb make a backyard beach. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Phineas and the Ferb-Tones is formed. ("Flop Starz") *Phineas and the Ferb-Tones performs for the last time. ("Flop Starz") *The Swampoil 500 race goes on. ("The Fast and the Phineas") *Love Händel reforms for one night only. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Professor Destructicon captured and arrested. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It") *Phineas and Ferb decide to do nothing for a day. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") *The Earth and the rest of the Universe grow to a massive size, though no one notices. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *The day when Phineas and Ferb probably got Goldie. ("Backyard Aquarium") *Phineas and Ferb spread public awareness for the aglet. ("Tip of the Day") *Phineas and Ferb meet Thaddeus and Thor. ("Thaddeus and Thor") *The Paper Pelican flys in the sky and break Howard Hughes and the Spruce Goose Record. ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Perry gets re-assigned to a new villian and family, making Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Perry is re-assigned back to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Flynn-Fletcher family. *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Linda and Lawrence get shipwrecked. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *Phineas and Ferb meet their new extreme fan, Irving. ("Hide and Seek") *Phineas and Ferb and their friends shrink down. ("Hide and Seek") *Baljeet tries to impress an old friend from India, Mishti. ("That Sinking Feeling") *The Baljeatles band is formed! ("The Baljeatles") *Phineas and Ferb get X-Ray glasses, that are a total bust and then they improve their rip off X-ray Glasses. ("No More Bunny Business") *Phineas and Ferb leave current Danville to go back in time (see the prehistoric section of this timeline). From It's About Time! *Phineas and Ferb return back from the past. (see the prehistoric section of this timeline). Also from It's About Time! *Phineas and Ferb leave, and later return, from the future Danville. (Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo) *Isabella grows a crush on Phineas, Candace with Jeremy, and Ferb with Vanessa. (All episodes) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz almost gets rid of Christmas during Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. * Phineas and Ferb directed the Summer version of the music video "It's On" from "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam" kicking off Disney Channel's Summer Vacation. * The family go to Hawaii. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Phineas, Ferb, and their friends travel around the world. ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You") * Phineas and Ferb discover Perry's double life and they go on an adventure to a paralell universe to thwart a more evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension") 2020s *Candace marries a husband not identified (Possibly Jeremy). *Amanda is born. *Xavier is born. *Fred is born. *Isabella marries either Phineas or Ferb. *Phineas and Ferb go to the past (present). *Phineas and Ferb meet Xavier and Fred *35 year old Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. *15 year old Candace "busts" Phineas and Ferb in the future, however, nothing comes of it. Alternative 2020s *Candace (alternate) finds the real Candace. *Carl becomes an adult *Doofenshmirtz (alternate) is the new emperor of Danville Unknown *The Fireside girls are found by Eliza M. Feyerside Category:Lists